


Space Mating

by ptw30



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Scent Marking, Sklance, Threesome, bondmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: Shiro never thought he'd be alpha to a pack, but then again, he's not opposed to it. And when his omegas are rare and breathtaking beauties, well, can you blame him for being smitten?





	

Shiro never thought he’d be an alpha to a pack. 

He met Keith during his junior year at the garrison and took the first-year under his wing, so to speak, in order to help the pack-less cadet find some sort of semblance of companionship, if not normalcy. He never expected to spend the next three years sharing heats and ruts with the intense omega. 

After all, he’d only scent-marked Keith that first year because he wanted to protect the younger cadet. Keith was scrawny and prickly, but also beautiful and exotic, even by omega standards, which tended to run on the “pretty” side of things. Those otherworldly purple eyes and caustic glare would get any alpha’s blood rushing to impropriate parts of their body, so Shiro was just keeping the more sadistic alphas at the academy from coming after Keith. 

Because no one dared to touch an omega Shiro marked as his own, even a rare beauty such as Keith. 

But being a Paladin changed things for Shiro. Pidge and Hunk, both alphas themselves, yielded to Shiro’s commands and refrained from pursuing Keith in any compacity, even platonic bonding. They seemed to understand his and Keith’s relationship, knew they were intimate, even if they didn’t label one another. 

In his mind, Shiro referred to Keith as his mate, though he’d never spoken that admission out loud, and the addition of Lance, another omega, complicated things. Shiro’s superior scent told him Keith found Lance attractive, his body becoming even sweeter in aroma (and later, he found, in taste), and Shiro no doubt saw what Keith did. Lance was adorable, good-looking, and he knew it and used his assets to his advantage. Those eyes, like Keith’s, sparkled and drew in any alpha within sight. 

Except Hunk, of course, who refused to scent-mark Lance because that crossed boundaries, man. Best friends just didn’t do that. 

And Pidge, of course, seemingly had no desire for an omega and would have preferred to build her perfect mate. 

The issue was moot, of course, until Allura explained that the Islez-15, the planet they hoped to bring into the Voltron Alliance, referred to any unmated omegas as “pets.”

Shiro wanted to flip the table in the dining area. Keith did. 

After the meeting, Shiro drew Keith close, pressing their foreheads together and pitching his voice to soothe Keith’s frayed nerves. Engulfed in the reassuring scent and sounds of his mate, Keith calmed but leveled a threat nonetheless. 

“If you don’t mark Lance, I will.”

Hm. So Keith saw Shiro’s interest in Lance as well. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought it. Shiro’s mouth began to water the moment Lance grabbed his hand back at the shack on Earth, and it wasn’t uncommon, per se, for packs to have more than omega. Just because most people found their mate and kept only one, didn’t mean that there wasn’t a minority of packs with an alpha and two omegas, or even two alphas and one omega. It happened, but Shiro suppressed his carnal urges because he’d chosen Keith and would never add another to their pack without discussing it with him first. And he never wanted Keith to think he needed anyone else, either. 

But Keith apparently had chosen Lance – how was Keith not an alpha? – and threatening to mark Lance was his way of forcing Shiro to act. If two young, fertile omegas scent-marked each other, it would be akin to placing a “mount now” sign on them in neon lights. 

Nope. If Shiro wanted to protect his omegas – his! When did _that_ happen? – he’d have to mark Lance himself. 

He expected more of a fight than, “Are you sure?” when Shiro approached Lance later that day. “I mean, you and Keith – we all know, man.”

They weren’t bondmates, not yet, but Shiro hoped their get there one day. 

Still… “Keith and I discussed, and we both feel that you – Keith!”

Keith simply charged into the room, slammed Lance against the wall, and fused their lips together. 

Okay, yeah, that was hot, and Shiro didn’t realize he was a voyeur until that very moment. Perhaps an alpha with two omegas in his pack had to be, and he swallowed thickly as he watched the two pleasure one another in a frantic, shameless pace. 

Keith made good on his threat, but Shiro followed, masking Keith’s sweetness with his own earthly musk. 

Lance folded easily into Shiro and Keith's pack. He laid entangled with Keith on the couch, reading datapads or doing nothing at all. He curled up in Shiro's bed and stole his shirts and jackets to wear. Keith confiscated Lance's hoodie once and awhile, and more than once the team walked onto the bridge to find them occupying the same chair. 

Somehow, it became natural that after missions, they crashed on the couch, sometimes Lance hanging off of Pidge and Hunk, and other times laying his head in Shiro's lap along with Keith. 

Despite the war and the constant apprehension and danger, Shiro began to enjoy life with his mates.

Even though Lance never bared his sweat gland to Shiro.

Keith had done it routinely during sex since their first time, but Shiro hadn't dared to bite him then. Without a pack for a majority of his life, Keith had been desperate to bond with anyone when he first met Shiro, but Shiro would never take advantage to a vulnerable sixteen-year-old omega.

Now, when they mated, Keith didn't snap his head up like a petulant child demanding attention. Now, he broke from their sensual kiss, his slender arms wrapped around Shiro's neck for stability and support, and offered that private, contented smile he afforded only Shiro. Then he lifted his head to showcase the smooth, pale column of his neck and expose the sweat gland for Shiro to taste. 

Shiro mouthed the sacred gift, leaving bruises and his scent, but refused to bite.

There had never been a right time to bond with Keith. Shiro had been tempted numerous times, especially right before he left for Kerberos, but that would have been cruel to Keith. Though alphas enjoyed the warmth and delight of their omegas’ emotions through the bond, omegas bore the brunt of the connection. They felt despondent and lethargic, sometimes even suffering intense pain, when apart from their mates. 

Shiro wouldn’t put Keith through that, no matter how much he wanted to tie his lover to him before leaving for the nine-month mission. 

Now there was Lance to consider, and Lance never presented himself to Shiro for bonding. Shiro nuzzled at the soft gland, ran his tongue along it, and elicited sweet shivers from the complacent omega, but never once did Lance lift his chin in a deliberate invitation to bond with Shiro (and by extension, with a frustrated Keith). 

Shiro began to question himself, wondering if he’d done something to lose – or never gain – Lance’s trust, and eventually when they formed Voltron, Shiro felt a tug of resistance. He wasn’t sure if it came from him or Lance or Keith, but they needed to fix it before it affected their teamwork and their ability to join their lions. 

Shiro kept Keith from mauling Lance when they cornered him in their quarters one day, making sure to always keep himself between his omegas. He pitched his voice to soothe, like when he calmed them after desperate and hard battles, and he waited for Lance to come to him. 

“You never asked.”

Shiro’s mouth dropped, agape. 

“My mom – she told me never to give into an alpha who didn’t ask because they should. It means they care about what I want, not just their own desires.”

Shiro agreed with a heavy heart. Though he never dominated his omegas, instead finding joy in pleasuring and spoiling them, he’d never asked Lance what he wanted. Instead, he worried about his own carnal and emotional needs, focusing on his own insecurities and fears, where he should have been more focused on Lance and his desires. 

Well, if that wasn’t the kick in the knot he needed. 

He was unfit to be an alpha, unfit to even ask for Lance to bond with him, and perhaps even unfit to be with Keith. He’d never asked Keith what he needed, either, other than when they were together intimately. Shiro just assumed Keith kept offering himself over and over because he was young and desperate, giving himself to the only alpha who dared to mark him.

Shiro should have asked, especially before the Kerberos mission. Maybe Keith wanted to bond with him then, to know and feel Shiro when they were apart, even if it meant pain. If they had, then Keith would have known he hadn’t died when he went missing off Kerberos. 

Instead, Shiro refused, and he’d hurt Keith in a whole other way. He’d ignored Lance’s wants and needs. Essentially, he’d fucked up the greatest thing that ever happened to him and now would lose his pack. 

“But what my mom didn’t say,” Lance continued, drawing forward with an indulgent smile that no omega should ever wear, “is that perhaps my alpha shouldn’t have to ask me. If we are truly equals, then I should be able to ask him – and my other pack mates.”

So he came forward, nuzzling first against Keith’s neck, and Keith’s hand trembled in Shiro’s. A tentative, kitten-like lick sent Keith twitching, and then Lance pushed on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Shiro’s lips. 

“Keith, Shiro, will you bond with me?”

They did it that night, in the throes of passion. Intoxicated on nothing by sheer lust and the taste of his omegas, Shiro drew Keith into his lap first and worshipped him, pampered him, cleaned his glands and spread their scent until he couldn’t tell where his own ended and Keith’s began. 

It was only proper, and Lance agreed. Keith had desperately wanted to bond with Shiro for years, and though perhaps he didn’t present the right demeanor the first time, he’d wanted Shiro then just as much as he wanted him now. They’d been others before Shiro, though he had never been intimate with anyone else, but they’d never been anyone he wanted like he wanted Shiro. 

Keith claimed Lance first. Entangled limbs, slick with sweat, and skin slapping against skin, Keith bit into Lance and refused to let him go until they were both satisfied. It wasn’t the same – only alphas could initiate pack-bonds – but if sheer will could prevail, Keith would make it so. 

Eventually, Shiro claimed Lance, too, knot buried inside the younger paladin’s hot cavern, warmth coating his thighs.

Emotions ran high in packs, always did and always would, and perhaps Shiro wasn’t the best alpha. But he tried and he cared, though at times, he wished he thought more with his head than with his dick. (But could anyone blame him? _His_ omegas were breathtaking, especially when they released together.)

Less than two months later, Coran twirled his moustache and clicked his tongue. “Well, it is quite normal for omegas, especially ones with deep pack bonds, to carry at the same time. We should have been expecting this, but not to worry. We have all the necessary equipment here.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked, standing between his queasy and quite flushed omegas. “Are they all right?”

“Oh, as right as a grengelhopper and just as fertile, too.”

Fertile? 

Behind Shiro’s back, Lance and Keith looked at each other with alarmed gazes, but Shiro just dropped a shaking hand to each’s swollen belly as Coran announced, “Congratulations, alpha! You knocked up both your omegas. How splendid!”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extended version of a drabble I wrote for a [drabble challenge](http://ptw30.tumblr.com/post/157122852144/30-day-challenge-masterpost-vld-drabbles). Thanks!


End file.
